1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypodermic injection systems, and in particular to those residing in a kit format. It more particularly relates to hypodermic injection systems in kit form for mass inoculations, using electrical or manual power. The invention additionally relates to hypodermic injection systems having ampules that are processed to avoid cross contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of hypodermic injection systems are available. These systems include rapid delivery of vaccines/medications with jet injectors that utilize the same orifice for every injection, and in some cases, use individual, single use ampules that must be handled by the vaccinator when filling them with vaccine and/or when inserted or removed from the injector. Some are manually armed, these to include all personal use injectors now available, and some have other means of power such as compressed gas. None of the injection systems are available in kit form that will provide healthcare workers with everything needed to deliver thousands of shots in remote or urban locations before returning to a central location for an equipment re-supply or re-energizing the power sources, and none supply single use, self-destruct ampules in a magazine format that can also be used as a shipping container, or if needed, as a mixing structure for the simultaneous preparation of numerous lyophilized filled ampules.
Elements of this disclosure that were considered in earlier patents by at least one of the present inventors are: (1) one ampule per injection found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,648, (2) the magazine concept for holding ampules while connected to the injector, and a guard ring around the ampule to discourage splashing are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,522, (3) inserting new ampules and/or discarding used ampules without the need of any physical contact by the user, and also the arming station for compressing an energy storage spring in the hand piece are found in PCT application Serial No. PCT/US00/07470, and (4) perforator (or mini-needle) delivery for reduced pressure and pain to the patient is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,716. One of the present inventors has a pending patent application directed to a structural containment of low cost syringes used at high pressure. Elements from each of the four patents are discussed in the present disclosure for mass immunization systems, clinical injectors, and personal use injectors, and the invention herein will represent improvements or new ways for performing these vital functions for all types of injection systems. The latter patents are all incorporated herein by reference.
The invention in its preferred form provides the equipment needed for an electrically powered injection kit, including enough battery power for thousands of injections without means of support required from a central location or conventional sources of power. The basic means of energizing the injector is electrical power; however, as a user option, the kit and injection devices preferably also include a means for manual operation to assure continuation of the injection procedure if the transportable power sources are depleted and/or a source of renewable power is not available. The risk of cross-infection is avoided with disposable, single use, self-destruct ampules (also referred to as cartridges, capsules, vials, etc.) that are designed to interface with the injector in such a way that user contact with the ampules both before and after the injection is unnecessary. In addition, with respect to the preferred embodiment, the trigger is disabled until the ampule is securely held in place with the combination of a grasping jaw assembly and a locking sleeve to prevent the possibility of an ampule becoming a projectile when the injection ram is released. The ampules can be pre-filled by the manufacturer with liquid or lyophilized medication, or can be filled on site if necessary. Also included in the kit are magazines that hold numerous ampules before re-supply is needed. These magazines are designed for rapid, sterile delivery when used with the injector. In some cases, the magazine also serves as the shipping container for the ampules, and has the capability of simultaneous, on site mixing of the lyophilized filled ampules when needed. Alternatively, a filling station provides an efficient and sterile means for filling the ampules with liquid or lyophilized medication just prior to delivery.
The method for non-contact changing of ampules has utility for clinical situations and personal use injections as well, where avoiding the risk of cross infection to healthcare workers is critically important when dealing with patients harboring dangerous pathogens. By the same token, where the risk of cross infection is not a factor, such as patients receiving insulin, or perhaps the daily delivery of growth or other hormone injections, the patient or healthcare worker assisting them can easily handle the ampule for both insertion and removal with the novel grasping system disclosed. The availability of this system has special utility for people who find the prior art techniques for filling the ampule and manually arming personal-use injectors to be physically challenging, if not impossible, in some cases.
For all of the injection scenarios discussed, very short perforators (1 to 2 mm) as the exit nozzle, and used for piercing the injection site prior to jet delivery, are included in the preferred embodiment because they allow for low pressure injections (200 to 1,000 psi) as opposed to typical jet injection pressures on the order of 2,000 to 3,500 psi or more. Properly contained ampules, as discussed in the pending U.S. patent application referred to above, open the door for manufacturer-modified insulin and other syringes having 27 or 28 gauge needles that are already produced by the hundreds of millions, which when supplied at perforator length will provide an injection orifice on the order of 0.008 or 0.007 inches, which are typical diameters for jet injection systems. The economy of this approach is quite substantial